Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SNES)
The first power ranger game for the Super Nintendo. Featuring the orginal five Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, the game is a classic "beat 'em up" where you must fight your way to victory. Plot It was normal day in the city of Angel Grove when the rangers witnessed an attack on the city and saw Rita's face in the dark sky. She had sent down a bunch of monsters and putties to defeat them. It is up to the Power Rangers to stop them and save the day. There are five different areas that you must put your ranger through as fight putties and avoid obstacles to reach the end. Half through the area the boss is seen and your ranger must morph. Then the ranger must survive stronger putties and more hazardous obstacles. Finally at the end Characters Rangers At the begining of each area you must choose one of five rangers. Jason, the Red Ranger-'''The character in the show is very similar to the character in the game. He has a large torso and big arms, Jason's most exaggerated features. Each ranger does a different combo when you press the punch button repeatedly, his combo is very basic spins and punches but displays his fighting style very well. Players mostly use Jason in the final and most difficult area, as he is considered to be the strongest ranger. When morphed his costume is exactly what is in the TV series. His trademark weapon is the Power Sword which is used to strike enemys and in combos (all rangers have the same combos when morphed). Each ranger also has a bomb which destroys all enemies on screen. Jason's bomb is a bursting firey explosion. '''Zack, the Black Ranger-'''The character in the show is extremely similar to the one in the game, mainly because of the clothing. He is wearing a black shirt with purple baggy pants, purple vest and a chain. All articles of clothing Zack would normally wear. His combo has him incorperating dances into the fight, spinning on his hands to knock the putty down. Even his idle is a long dance routine. Players do not use Zack in any particular area. Though some gamers have used him in the first and easiest area as they go in the show's morphing order. When morphed his costume resembles Jason's but in the colour black. His trademark weapon is the Power Axe. Zack's bomb is an avelange of rocks falling from above as if a Mastodon has rammed into a mountain. '''Billy, the Blue Ranger-He is very recognizable with his signature glasses and overalls, which he wore straight through season one. When Billy fights he does everything akwardly and hesitantly. He is actually many players' favourite in the game because of his combos both normal and morphed. His normal combo involves rapid punches hitting the enemy about four times but at only half strength. Players generally use Billy in the third area. Whether it based on the morphing order, command or the monster / boss in the area. When morphed his costume is a blue version of Jason's. His trademark weapon is the Power Lance, like his combo when unmorphed he hits the enemy several times at half strength spinning the lance. Billy's bomb is what seems to comets or stones falling from above. Trini, the Yellow Ranger-'''The character in the show is very similar to the character in the game. She has long black hair and a slender figure. Two of Trini's most notable features. Her combo is just simple jabs just like her fighting style in the series. Gamers mostly use Trini in areas 1, 2, and 4 for various reasons. When morphed she has a very masculine look. Like the males her costume is actually Jason's in a different colour. Her trademark weapon is the Power Daggers. Though it has the shortest range, it can deliver great damage to putties and monsters. Trini's bomb is lightning flashing all over the screen and electricuting all enemies. '''Kimberly, the Pink Ranger-'''The character in the show is extremely similar to the one in the game, with her jean shorts and pink hair accesory. The game also manages to capture Kimbelry's vanity as when she idles she flips her hair. Her combo displays her fighting style very well, a high kick that delivers a hard blow to the face. Gamers don't use Kim for any particular area. Though some plays as her in area 1, based on command, or in area 2, based on the morphing order. When morphed she has large muscles and no skirt. Her trademark weapon is the Power Bow. Unlike in the show is it used as a melee weapon, the bow can shoot arrows but that does not do much damage. Kimberly's bomb is pink energy beams shooting through the sky. Bosses '''Bones-The first monster